Volviendo a casa
by Ireth I. Nainieum
Summary: Huir es más sencillo que pelear, escapar es fácil que enfrentarse. ¿Pero, que sucede cuando ya no es posible el continuar ocultándose...? ¿Tendrás el valor de luchar?
1. Remembranzas

120206

Una historia para pensar sobre las festividades navideñas, ya saben me gusta generar conciencia.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no son míos, sino de su creadora JK Rowling y asociados. Por lo que mí único beneficio es la satisfacción personal que obtengo. Así, que pues espero que les guste; y sino también.

**Nota:** el texto en cursiva representa los pensamientos de la voz que Harry escucha en su cabeza.

**Resumen general**: Harry Potter, el niño que vivió ha vencido finalmente a su gran Némesis. Sin embargo, la alegría y felicidad no lo embriagan en ese momento; por lo que toma una drástica decisión. Llegando a un punto en que es incapaz de aceptar la nueva realidad que se le presenta; es en este momento, cuando las memorias de su pasado regresan. Y alguien a quien había olvidado lo encuentra y le ayuda a volver a creer y luchar por sus sueños; hallando en este proceso el mayor regalo de todos, el amor. Ligera mención de romance, aunada a un sin fin de parejas no oficiales y reales.

**Sumari: Huir es más sencillo que pelear, escapar es fácil que enfrentarse; pero que sucede cuando ya no es posible el continuar ocultándose ¿tendrás el valor de luchar?**

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Volviendo a casa**

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo uno**

**Remembranzas **

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_El hombre recorre el mundo buscando lo que necesita y vuelve a su casa a encontrarlo"._

-George Moore-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Sus dedos tamborilean en la pequeña mesa donde se encontraba. Lo hacían a un ritmo lento y contaste, llevaba haciendo esto por lo menos durante quince minutos, en los cuales su mente estaba completamente perdida y absorta en un vago pensamiento de su pasado. Memoró el día que le llego su primera carta dirigida solo para él, recordó que en ese momento una gran alegría lo embriago ¿quién podría escribirle; si no tenía amigos, ni más estirpe que los Dursley. Muy pronto y gracias a la ayuda de su única familia, descubrió la verdad sobre él, su vida y su destino. De aquel al que llamaron el niño que vivió 

—¿Algo más joven?

Le pregunto la mesera, usando un tono bastante áspero, misma que lo que estaba atendiendo. Era una mujer demasiado delgada, de cabellera oscura y de mejillas ligeramente rojas, debido al frío. Usaba una blusa de manga larga de algodón blanca, pantalón negro y por lo que vio y juzgo rápidamente tendría unos cincuenta años. Un poco más joven que se tía petunia, ahora que lo pensaba ¿qué fue de ellos?. Luego de abandonar su hogar a los diecisiete años, ellos ser marcharon sin decirle el sitio a donde iban; lo más seguro a ocultarse indudablemente, al final ese trío singular aprendió a tenerle respeto al mundo mágico y de que forma. Ella chasco su lengua de forma molesta y le pareció oírla murmurar cosas no muy agradables sobre él, finalmente se alejo.

—¡Eh, disculpa!. ¿Te pasa algo querido?

Le dijo una segunda mujer, cuya voz mujer sonaba con una preocupación real, sintió una ligera opresión en su pecho al recordar que la primera vez que algún ser se dirigió a él con ese tono de voz, fue un mujer a la que le pregunto como llegar al andén 9 ¾, para poder ir al colegio que lo llamaba. Un lugar donde había gente como él. Y más aún cuando la observo detenidamente, cabellera rojiza, mejillas hinchadas, no muy alta y de pequeñas facciones.

—¿Joven? – dijo con preocupación mientras tocaba su hombro izquierdo- ¿te encuentras bien?

Esta acción por parte de la mujer fue suficiente para sacarlo de sus pensamientos y centrarlo nuevamente en la realidad. La vio fijamente a los ojos y por inercia le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Disculpe, pensaba en cosas sin importancia. ¿Qué me ha dicho? –se excuso-

La mujer suspiro con alivio, mientras colocaba su mano izquierda sobre su pecho, en la derecha sostenía una tetera de café. Harry desconocía si su taza estaba vacía o llena. Después la mujer movió su cabeza de un lado a otro negando.

—¿Café?

Antes de que Harry le respondiera la mujer vertió la bebida en su ya vacía taza y de inmediato el aroma le llego a su nariz, reconfortándolo y al mismo tiempo embriagándolo. Una esencia, que en ese preciso momento estaba relajándolo.

—Gracias

—Corre por mi cuenta, cariño –le sonrió mientras le guiño el ojo juguetonamente- alégrate hoy es Noche Buena

Se alejo lentamente y fue a la mesa junto a él. El espacio no era muy grande, pero había algo extraño a su alrededor, muy poca gente. Quizás este año usen un medio de transporte alterno, se dijo. Se encontraba en un pequeño café de paso. Había una pareja joven, por lo que pudo ver, la mujer era pelirroja y de complexión delgada; usaba un suéter rosa y un pantalón negro. Comía lentamente y reía al ver al hombre frente a ella. Alto de cabellera negra y cara un poco graciosa, traía una chamarra amarilla, pantalón de mezclilla, y una bufanda también amarilla; el cual cargaba con sumo cuidado un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos y lo mecía suavemente de un lado a otro.

—Con cuidado, amor, así no lograras que se duerma. Y yo no la voy a cuidar hasta que termine de comer, ese fue el trato –lo miro- ¡esto esta delicioso!

—¡Vamos, esto es muy difícil!. No se como lo haces tú ¿no te duelen tus brazos?. Porque los míos ya no los siento –se quejo- Me duele la espalda y quiero ir al baño…

—No exageres, al fin y al cabo la que hace la mayor parte soy yo, y no me la paso como tú -lo reprendió.- Con suavidad, mécela de un lado a otro y lograras dormirla –le informo- lo ves –le sonrió a su pareja- parece que a ella le encanta como lo haces ¿sabes? tendrás que hacerlo más a menudo –le jugo- parece que papá tiene mejor suerte durmiéndola

Para ellos la vida seguía el mismo caudal del río, sin ninguna desviación ni interrupción a excepción de la que ellos mismos se producían. No obstante esto diferente para el mundo mágico, donde hace un par de años se llevo a cabo la más grande lucha, en nombre de lo éticamente correcto.

— Se enérgico amor –le sonrió- tal y como lo haces con tu fútbol

—Umm… -musito incomodo- pues si tu lo dices. Vamos nena duerme –le dijo al bebé.- Hazlo por papá

Suspiro cansado al recordar todos los sacrificios y pérdidas sufridas, no solo por él, sino por una gran cantidad de personas. ¿Habían valido la pena?; se preguntaba constantemente. Pero al ver a esa pareja o a la mujer que se preocupo por él sin conocerlo e inclusive aquella que lo juzgo sin saber nada de él, al final supo que había hecho lo correcto.

—Si no sacrificamos nada, nunca obtendremos beneficios –se repitió a sí mismo- la vida se basa en prueba y error, algunas veces se ganan y otras se pierden, en mi caso en particular me toco perder –pensó-

Dejo atrás muchas cosas y a tantas personas, se alejo completamente del mundo de la mágico y se refugio en el mundo donde había pasado los primeros años de su vida. La razón, sencillo deseaba tener una vida en paz y tranquila, algo que era imposible en un mundo donde él era el salvador.

—_¿Es eso en realidad o hay algo más? -repitió una voz en su cabeza-_

Tomo un sorbo al café e hizo una mueca con disgusto, olvido que no tenía azúcar. Coloco la taza en la mesa y le puso dos terrones de este agradable dulce al paladar. Al hacer esto vio un viejo libro que estaba sobre su mesa, junto con otros papeles. Lo tomo y recordó el día que comenzó a escribir en el, exactamente una hora después de la muerte de su antiguo director.

—Un tren –susurro- la vida es como un tren, que siempre esta viajando de un lado a otro. Recogiendo gente en el camino, el único problema es que uno nunca sabe donde debe bajarse de este tren y comenzar a caminar con los pies –dijo en voz baja-

¿De donde saco semejante idea tan disparatada?. Sonrió y guardo el libro, en su chamarra verde. Vestía una pantalón de mezcilla, un par de tenis viejos y descuidados, además de un suéter gris.

A decir verdad era un diario, su diario. Luego de la muerte de Dumbledore, decidió comenzar a escribir sus pensamientos; aquellos que lo atemorizaban y no era capaz de contarlo a sus amigos. Pero después del veinticinco de julio nunca más, escribió otro par de palabras. Sin embargo, lo llevaba consigo a todas partes, a estas alturas las hojas ya estaban descuidadas, algo amarillentas y algunas sucias; nunca fue muy bueno cuidando los objetos.

Hoy era veinticuatro de diciembre, las diez con veintitrés minutos, para ser exactos. Recordó aún tenía que abordar su tren. Le dolió la cabeza de solo pensarlo, mujeres y hombres gritando, niños llorando, hasta animales iban a viajar. Llego a las nueve y media de la mañana y la estación estaba prácticamente vacía, eso era muy extraño, en menos de doce horas sería navidad.

Guardo sus papeles, poco después termino su taza dejo unas cuantas libras sobre la mesa y se levanto, tomo su pequeña maleta, dio un último vistazo a la pareja. La mujer aún comía y lo hacía con bastaste lentitud, se rió entre dientes al escuchar el actual fragmento de su plática.

—¿Y que me dirías si pronto agrandaremos la familia?

—¡Qué!. ¿CÓMO?

—Calma, calma –lo tranquilizo- mi madre me ha regalado un lindo perrito…

Le faltaba casi una hora y media para abordar su tren. Sin embargo se dirigió con bastante antelación, pronosticando un predicable caos; sin embargo, y para su gran sorpresa, era poca la gente que aguardaba un lugar en la estación en Euston. Se dirigió al sitio de abordaje a esperar.

—Un viaje redondo –pensó al examinar sus boletos- segunda clase, doce hora de partida

—_¿Por qué has comprado dos boletos Harry?. ¿Pretendes regresar a Londres un día? o ¿seguirás huyendo como lo has hecho todos estos años?_

Trato de alejar esos incomprensibles pensamientos que en este momento lo molestaban. Encontró un asiento vació, lo menos que deseaba era el tener que esperar de pie su abordaje; miro a su alrededor, algo no esta bien, pero no le dio mayor importancia por el momento. Las memorias volvían a su mente, movió su cabeza con brusquedad tratando de apartarlas, de pronto busco en su maleta un objeto valioso en esos instantes; su reproductor de música.

—_Las horas pasan volando ¿cierto?, sobre todo cuando pretendemos olvidar. Más sin embargo, uno nunca se puede alejar de aquello que el corazón desea_

Una vez más aquella extraña voz le hablaba en su cabeza.

Poco tiempo después, y realizando un comando silencioso se aproximo al sitio de abordaje y cual si fuese un títere lo abordo sin mucho esfuerzo; claro esta sin contar con el hombre lascivo rubio que lo empujo bruscamente. Ni siquiera observo a su compañero de viaje a su destino en Glasgow. Así se mantuvo durante al menos media hora de viaje, en silencio y tan solo observando a la nada, sentado cerca de la ventana. Su música aún continuaba, finalmente y a su desagrado la misma llego a su fin. Algo molesto guardo el aparato, nuevamente tendría que enfrentar la realidad.

—_¿Duele?_

—¿Sucrerie de citron? –le ofreció-

Harry suspiro resignado, detestaba enormemente el tener que lidiar con este tipo de situaciones. ¿Por qué no aprendió más idiomas, además del materno?

—Umm…, je merci –pronuncio vagamente-

El anciano le sonrió cariñosamente, se lo entrego y tomo otro. Desenvolvió el longevo su dulce y posteriormente lo introducía lentamente su boca, mientras su rostro hacía un par de muecas divertidas por la golosina.

—Voyager seulement il n'est pas très amusant –lo miró seriamente- et moins pour ces dates

Bajo el rostro apenado por no ser capaz de comprender más que algunas palabras escuetamente, de las que el hombre le había dicho. ¿Viajar solo?. Siempre lo había estado y por el día que era, que más daba. Coloco el dulce en su boca y volvió a emanciparse en sus propios pensamientos, por otra parte el hombre tomo la edición matutina del periódico y procedió a leer las notas políticas.

—_¿Mentiroso? –le dijeron- ¿Por cuánto tiempo más seguirás negando?, aquello que deseas en realidad_

—¿Vás a casa?

Le exclamo a la perfección en su lengua madre. Abrió sus ojo con sorpresa y giro su cabeza con bastante rapidez, lo cual le provoco un ligero dolor en su cuello. ¿Estuvo jugando con él?. Se sintió terriblemente mal por una parte, pero por otra se alegro que el anciano hablase su mismo idioma por lo menos de esa forma no temía pronunciar ninguna tontería.

—¿Hablamos el mismo idioma? –corroboro- ¿creo entonces que se ha divertido conmigo? –exclamo herido- ¿miento acaso?

El longevo esbozo una gran sonrisa y miro a Harry con una total alegría.

—Pues parece –medito- mi joven amigo, que siempre estoy un paso delante de ti

Le exclamo con una franqueza y serenidad tal que…, bufo molesto por tan irónico y certero comentario, a la par del hecho que cruzaba sus brazos como un niño enfadado; mientras era observado atentamente por el hombre.

—Si todo el tiempo hemos hablado el mismo idioma ¿por qué no me ahorro la vergüenza?

Le recrimino al hombre, como si lo conociera de hacía mucho tiempo y no tan solo de unos cuantos minutos; el mismo se sorprendió de esto. ¿Por qué lo hacía?. Y más a un al analizar críticamente al hombre junto a él. Claramente ya pasaba de su jovial y madura edad, podría calcularle uno setenta años, más o menos; delgado y alto, tal vez alguna vez durante su juventud fue alguien sumamente fuerte físicamente. Su cabellera estaba ya blanquecina, junto a una pequeña y bien cuidada barba, pero lo más importante eran su ojos azules cubiertos por un par de finas gafas. Este individuo le recordó a un viejo y caído amigo durante la gran guerra.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No nada –exclamo unos segundos después- nada importante

La mirada de Harry se oscureció un poco. Estaba recordando el pasado.

—Estas pálido, parece que has visto un fantasma –le bromeo- ¿o es?... ¿Acaso algo que deseabas olvidar?

—Si..., eso parece –medito- eso parece

Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer su frente, él sabía de antemano que ninguna magia era capaz de revivir a los muertos. No obstante, habría jurado que el sujeto junto a él no era nada más y nada menos que su antiguo director de Hogwarts; y fundador de la Orden del Fénix, un ejército creado a la sombra del ministerio para detener a los vasallos del Señor Oscuro.

El anciano abrió su boca para decir algo, pero lo pensó y mejor decidió guardar silencio. Tomo nuevamente su periódico y lo continúo leyendo. Así pasaron por lo menos dos horas, hasta que el tren arribo a una estación a las afueras de Sothesby, en un pequeño pueblo. Por las bocinas el maquinista en jefe les informo que se detendrían unos minutos para que algunos pasajeros desbordaran y otros más abordaran.

Observo con curiosidad la estación. No era muy grande, a decir verdad era muy pequeña; por lo que el sitio de espera estaba a la intemperie. Una minúscula caja de cobro algo rudimentaria, pintada de rojo resaltaba de entre la nieve.

—Muy pueblerino –pensó-

El anciano se levanto y se ajusto la enorme chamarra azul que lo cubría. Saco de entre uno de sus bolsos un gorro muy colorido, verde fosforescente; sin lugar a duda algo muy peculiar que observar y sobre todo en un hombre de su edad. De reojo el anciano, observo que Harry lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Regalo de mis nietos –suspiro- no pude decirles que no, a estas alturas uno accede a todos sus caprichos. Es lo bueno de ser el abuelo y no el padre

Se justifico ante tal peculiaridad sobre su cabeza. Harry el esbozo una gran sonrisa, por primera vez desde hacia mucho tiempo se alegraba con gran sinceridad. Alguna vez pensó que nunca más volvería a sentir lo mismo, y que fuese un extraño el que le generase ese sentimiento.

—Bien mi joven amigo, yo aquí me bajo. Mi esposa me espera para pasar la navidad con nuestros hijos. ¡Oh, mira es Marge!

Le indico, miro a la mujer parada junto a la taquilla. Al igual que él ya era mayor y su aspecto le recordó por alguna extraña razón a la profesora de transformaciones. Tenía puesta una enorme chamarra roja, y un pantalón negro fue lo único que pudo observar en ella. Parpadeo un par de veces, creyendo que su vista lo engañaba, y hasta pellizco una de sus mejillas, tal vez todo esto era una extraña pesadilla. Desde el momento que llego a la estación en Euston, tuvo la impresión de que había algo más en todo esto.

—Muchacho no te ves muy bien

Harry giro su cabeza analizando al hombre. ¿Y si todo esto era idea del Ministerio o peor aún de sus amigos, para obligarlo a volver?. Aún cuando el se negó a ello, no obstante pensando como un mago era muy posible.

—¿Pero crees que tengo todo el tiempo?. ¿Tienes idea del frío que hace?. Hay que esperar a los muchachos, así que date prisa –lo regaño- toma la maleta y vamos. Me han dado permiso para abordar, porque parece que tu te diviertes bastante –cruzo sus brazos- ¿o me equivoco?

Dijo esa última frase cuando volteo hacia él. Su expresión facial era muy dura y exigente, e incluso podría asegurarlo la misma que le daba su jefa de casa cuando lo reprendía. O si. Miro hacia el anciano, el cual el guiño uno de sus ojos de forma juguetona. Acciones que pasaron desapercibidas por su esposa, quien aún tenía su mirada fija en Harry. Se giro hacía su esposo.

—¿Qué esperas, que te cargue? –le susurro-

—No cariño, solo deja me despido, además es trabajo del varón llevar a la dama entre sus brazos

—No cambias –rodó sus ojos- date prisa

Se acerco a Harry y le extendió su mano, él hizo lo mismo y las estrecharon en afecto.

—¿No es un encanto? –miro a su esposa- no se lo que haría sin ella. Cincuenta años de casados y aún estamos juntos –volteó hacia Harry-

La mujer movió su cabeza con vergüenza y se renegó mentalmente ante las palabras de su esposo. Harry por otro lado sonreía ampliamente, por un vago instante creyó estar en la oficina del director mientras ambos tenían una rencilla; como en los viejos tiempos.

—Una cosa más mi joven amigo –aclaro su garganta- el viaje más difícil es el que hacemos a casa luego de una larga ausencia.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Piensen sobre el mensaje, lo mejor esta por venir.

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	2. Viviendo por el presente

Mil gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron sus comentarios, por un error mío olvide mencionar que esta historia también tiene un género que hasta el momento no había utilizado. Me refiero al supernatural, se darán cuenta en el transcurso de la lectura. Feliz Navidad y año nuevo, algo tardío pero que se le va hacer no estaba en mi casa.

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectiva autora JK Rowling.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Volviendo a casa**

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo dos**

**Viviendo por el presente**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_"Hay un pasado que se fue para siempre, pero hay un futuro que todavía es nuestro"._

- F. William Robertson –

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

—"Una cosa más mi joven amigo. El viaje más difícil es el que hacemos a casa luego de una larga ausencia" 

Harry sintió un nudo en su garganta, y un gran deseo de llorar. Pero lo evito, que estas saliesen de sus ojos, por ese instante. La pareja se despidió de él, sin embargo no presto la debida atención, esas eran unas fuertes palabras perfecto desconocido no obstante ¿por qué lo afectaban tanto?. Los miro llegar a la pequeña caseta y finalmente sus lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, fue como si por un momento fuese Albus Dumbledore y Minerva Mc Gonagall quienes le habían dedicado un par de palabras a él; un regreso en el tiempo que su corazón anhelaba desesperadamente.

Bajo su rostro mientras su cabellera caía desordenadamente cubriendo su expresión facial en ese momento. Gracias a esto sus lagrimas no eran percibidas por nadie más, al fin y al cabo ¿a quién le importaba lo que él hacía?.

Un individuo más se coloco junto a él y le extendió un pañuelo. Lo tomo con algo de dificultad, no quería pronunciar ningún tipo de sonido, tan solo llorar en silencio, como lo había hecho los últimos años… Poco tiempo después creyó prudente agradecer al sujeto, cuando lo miro nuevamente un pequeño rastro de dolor se hizo presente en su corazón. Un hombre, casi entrando a su treinta de caballera rojiza y aspecto despreocupado. Cargaba una pequeña y roida maleta, a la cual la había tratado de arreglar con cintas adhesivas, dando como resultado algo no muy estético. Por otra parte su vestimenta era sencilla y nada sofisticada, una gran chamarra algo descuidada naranja, unos jeans bastante viejos, un gorro y unos guantes negros.

—¿Te encuentras bien amigo?

—Eso creo –apenas pudo hablar- son cosas sin importancia, gracias por el pañuelo

—No hay de que –exclamo con efusividad- pronto será navidad y hay que tener el espíritu presente en estas fechas especiales, dar sin recibir nada a cambio

Le expresaba con bastante impetú un ser que parecía nuevamente un trozo más de su antaño, regresaba dolorosamente. Su viejo y gran amigo Ronald Weasly, lo último que supo de él y gracias al Profeta fue que se había comprometido con una prima de Fleur, dos años después de la caída del Señor Oscuro. Una ocasión le prometió que sería el padrino en su boda, más sin embargo, él nunca llego a la misma.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, debido a esto su cuerpo entero se tenso. Ese viaje en tren le estaba resultando sumamente doloroso. ¿Acaso necesitaba ver a todas aquellas personas que abandono ese día?

—Si te sientes mal, con gusto puedo acompañarte a la enfermería

Le expreso al ver la notable y creciente palidez en su rostro. Harry sonrió con un deje de melancolía y lo miro.

—No gracias, recordé sencillamente algo triste –dijo con pesar- cosas que nunca pensé a llegar en volver a necesitar

—Pues no deberías viejo –lo regaño- hoy es Noche Buena y mañana Navidad. ¿Dónde esta tu espíritu?. Estos días son solo para celebrar en compañía de tus seres queridos, para recordar esos hermosos momentos –expreso solemnemente.- Ya que solo una vez al año lo tenemos y ni que decir de la comida –sobo su estomago- y los regalos. ¡Dios espero tener lo que quiero! –un breve silencio incomodo- ¿no crees que actúo como un niño? –lo miro- ¿o sí?. Eso me lo repite mi esposa a cada instante y siempre que puede…

No pudo terminar su oración por la gran carcajada que Harry soltó, la cual inundo inmediatamente el gran vagón en el que viajaban. Algunas personas los observaban de forma reprobatoria, y más por tratarse de hombres maduros y no niños los que ocasionaban ese escándalo. Por su extraño comportamiento el pelirrojo simplemente se incomodo a la vez de que su rostro adquiría una constante y llamativa coloración rojiza.

—¿He dicho algo gracioso?

Murmuro molesto. En el acto y por el tono de voz se calló, respiró hondamente antes de mirar al hombre.

—Para nada –tosió- es que me recordaste a un viejo amigo que tuve hace tiempo. Sabes y me dio mucho gusto el volver a pensar en él eso es todo –le explico.- No me burlaba de lo que me decías, disculpa si te importune

—¡Oh!

Fueron las únicas palabras que expreso, para luego suspirar cansadamente. Posteriormente comenzó a charlar con él.

—¿Viajas a casa para ver a tú familia?

Le expreso curioso mientras tomaba un par mandarinas de su pequeña mochila que estaba colocada entre sus piernas, le ofreció una a Harry. La tomo y con una voz muy débil le expreso un poco de sus emociones.

—No tengo familia

Tomo la fruta.

—Lo lamento, no quise…

—No te preocupes…, fue hace mucho tiempo… -exclamo con melancolía- mucho tiempo

Centro su atención en el pasillo vacío y en silenció comenzó a pelarla. Comprendió que debía permanecer en una constante afonía , por lo visto había tocado un tema muy sensible en su adjunto. El pelirrojo continuo devorando su fruta, supo de inmediato que su pregunta tuvo un efecto bastante desagradable en el joven a su lado. Pocos minutos después y centrado completamente en sus acciones olvido durante unos instantes a Harry, quien aún mantenía esa posición errática sobre su cuerpo. ¿Tanto le habían afectado sus palabras?...

—Lo lamento –hablo con pesar- suelo hablar sin pensar yo…

—Gracias. Por hacerme recordar los buenos momentos –susurro- vivencias y experiencias que creí que ya habían desaparecido para siempre…

Termino de pelar su fruta y acto seguido procedió a saborearla. Era tan suave y dulce…

—Gracias –repitió en su mente- amigo

El sujeto a su lado continuo sentado a su lado, más sin embargo, ya no se expresaba como lo hico hacía unos minutos; supuso que debía ser producto de su actitud con él. Y una vez más divago en sus pensamientos, con una pose de aburrimiento miro el paisaje invernal nuevamente. Las personas que había visto en ese día eran tan parecidas, tan similares en sus acciones y físicamente; que muy en el fondo le aterraban. ¿O quizás todo lo estaba imaginando?. No obstante, muy en el fondo era capaz de percibir un pequeño rastro de magia en el tren. Sonrió al pensar en esto "magia" desde que se refugio con los muggles se desprendió por completo de su podrían llamarla "habilidad especial". Su varita se la entrego a Ronald, le pidió que la tomase mientras regresaba por un objeto olvidado…, más nunca regreso… Por otra parte y un par de horas después envió a Hedwing con Lupin y Tonks, para que cuidasen de ella. No confiaba mucho en dársela a Hermione debido a su peculiar gato.

Justo frete a él y su acompañante habían un par de asiento vacíos. Tratando de ser visto de forma muy imprudente o descortés, giro para observar al resto de los pasajeros del vagón donde viajaba. Por lo que pudo percibir con rapidez, ya no había tanta gente como cuando lo abordo, prácticamente estaba vació.

¿Entonces porque él se sentó junto a él?, y pensando precisamente en él lo miro. Cual fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que estaba profundamente dormido, y que comenzaba a mascullar de forma muy entretenida mientras vociferaba algunas palabras incongruentes.

Sonrió con nostalgia.

—Como en los viejos tiempos –medito-

Iba a moverlo un poco, cuando menos para que dejase de hablar. Sin embargo, la puerta del vagón se abrió abruptamente por la cual ingreso una joven pareja y que sin ni ton ni son ocuparon precisamente los asientos vacíos delante de ellos. Estas extrañas coincidencias comenzaban a estremecerlo.

El hombre era rubio y de mirada algo presuntuosa o eso fue lo que juzgo. Vestía de una forma bastante ostentosa, un elegante suéter de cuello alto verde, un pantalón negro y una sofisticada gabardina de piel negra y para rematar una fina bufanda y guantes verdes. Él lo miro de forma despectiva. Por otra parte la mujer tenía el cabello castaño claro sujeto en un bonito moño francés; una falda de lana larga azul oscura, botas de piel o algo similar no podría el mismo decirlo con exactitud ya que no le parecía relevante en la situación actual. Una blusa blanca y sobre esta un chaleco del tono de la falda, y finalmente al igual que su acompañante un abrigo blanco, además de los mismos accesorios que él. Ninguno de los dos portaba algún equipaje.

Si alguien se lo dijera, podría asegurar que estaba sentado junto a Ron, Hermione y Malfoy. Pero eso era imposible ¿cierto?. Se repetía con insistencia.

—¿Qué miras?

Le hablo desdeñosamente al creer que miraba insistentemente a la mujer a su lado, atacado por una pequeña racha de celos. Algo que Harry percibió y le cayó en gracia.

—Nada

Se giro y movió suavemente al hombre junto a él.

—Mamá…, dilek cico minueow mssss… -babeo- ss saved…

La mujer soltó una pequeña risita, mientras el blondo bufo molesto por la actitud infantil del pelirrojo. Movió con brusquedad su pie derecho, golpeándolo con uno de los suyos; esto hizo que se despertase de inmediato y algo asustado por las acciones. Miro con algo de rencor al rubio frente a él.

—¿Qué te pasa? –le recrimino- estaba muy a gusto hasta que…

—Esto no es un hotel de paso –exclamo con malicia- ya veo –se acomodo en el asiento- ¿acaso un pobretón como tú no conoce ese tipo de lujos?...

—¿Qué has dicho? –rabió-

Cuando el iba a responderle, la mujer poso uno de sus dejos en los labios del rubio silenciándolo en el acto. Una acción tan sencilla pudo dominar a un ser tan arrogante.

—Lo lamento

Se excuso por él.

—No hay problema

El rubio se cruzo de brazos molesto y cerró los ojos. La mujer miraba a los dos con mucha atención y nuevamente moviendo sus labios pero sin pronunciar ninguna palabras les pedía disculpas. Todos estos sucesos ya no le parecían extraños, sino atemorizantes. Es imposible que tantas coincidencias sucedieran en un solo viaje, pero…

—¿Habrá algo más en todo esto? –pensó- siento magia en el aire -miro a su alrededor-

Hacía nueve años que dejo a todos sus amigos y por lo poco que pudo enterarse en las sombras de la sociedad fue que Neville y Ginny se habían casado, al igual que la mayoría de los hijos de la familia Wealy, a excepción de Perci. La extraña e inusual relación entre Remus y Tonks, llegó a un punto más alto que buenos amigos. Sobre Hermione que aún no contraía nupcias alegando que aún no había encontrado al hombre ideal y finalmente Malfoy había desaparecido de la vida publica.

Algo sin explicación aparente estaba sucediendo ese 24 de diciembre. Todas estas extrañas situaciones le recordaban el mundo que dejo por temor. Si esa fue la razón por la cual lo dejo todo, esa sensación que lo obligo a dejarlo todo, el único sitió donde una vez se sintió amado.

El resto del trayecto continúo relativamente en silencio a excepción por los constantes cuchicheos entre la pareja. Harry tomo la mochila la cual estaba en el suelo y saco el libro donde alguna vez escribió sus temores; lo contemplo en silencio y lo hojeó con rapidez. No tenía ninguna intención de leer, pero le serviría para que la gente a su alrededor creyese que hacía algo más que contemplarlos.

—¿Acaso algo me dice que debo volver a mi hogar? –meditaba-

Justo en ese momento las palabras del anciano resonaron una vez más en su cabeza.

—"El viaje más difícil es el que hacemos a casa, luego de una larga ausencia"

Una y otra vez esa frase sonaba insistentemente en su cabeza. Los hechos hasta esas horas de ese día en particular le eran inquietantes, ahora no tenía la menor duda de que esto era causado por obra de la magia. La interrogante ahora era ¿quién hacía todo eso?. De no ser un hechicero habría pensado que esas extrañas coincidencias eran dignas de un libro sensacionalista, pero al ser mago sabía a la perfección que quizás la magia podría hacer cosas parecidas.

El tren se detuvo nuevamente y de forma tan estrepitosa que para Harry quien por ir emancipado en su mente no escucho el aviso de la parada y casi choca contra la mujer. Gracias al pelirrojo junto a él evito esa desastrosa situación. Debido a esto el libro cayó a los pies de ella. Ella lo miro y sonrió de forma muy particular y extraña a sus ojos, trato de buscar el nombre del libro o del autor; al no encontrarlo lo devolvió a su dueño, manteniendo aún en su rostro esa emblemática sonrisa.

Extrañamente las tres personas que lo acompañaban se levantaron simultáneamente, parecía que su descenso sería justamente en ese lugar.

—Hemos llegado a Sheffield–informó el rubio- ¿cuál es tu parada?

Indago curioso mientras se ajustaba la gabardina. Harry se mantuvo en silencio y bajo temeroso su cabeza.

—Aún no lo se… -titubeo- la parada final es en Liverpool, así que...

El blondo rió y esa acción en particular lo sorprendió enormemente.

—No me digas que compraste el boleto del tren justo en su última parada, porque no sabías donde querías bajar –expreso ella- esa es una actitud sumamente irresponsable

Le reprocho de la forma que Hermione solía hacerlo, cuando no terminaba sus deberes o por tratar de hacer algo realmente tonto. Esas eran las dos situaciones que en ese momento recordaba por los cuales ella lo regañase.

—Más o menos

Se excuso. La escucho suspirar molesta, su pareja se acerco a ella y le susurro algo en su odio, palabras que Harry fue incapaz de escuchar. Pero estaba seguro que de alguna forma, las mismas reconfortaron a la mujer; porque ella le sonreía ampliamente al hombre. Él le dio un pequeño beso en su frente. Ella busco entre sus ropas y saco una tarjeta, en la cual escribió algunas palabras con rapidez y le entrego el trozo de papel. Se dio la vuelta y camino delante del rubio.

—Feliz navidad –exclamaron al unisono-

Ambos desaparecieron de su vista, los miro marcharse por la estación.

—Umm…, pues…

Supo que se dirigía a él y lo miro.

—Si no tienes a donde ir este día puedes pasar la navidad con mi familia –tosió ligeramente- estoy seguro de que no les molestaría en lo absoluto y… -pensaba sus palabras- siempre es bueno el contar con más compañía en estas fechas. ¿No crees?

Sonreía sinceramente. Harry se quedo mudo, un perfecto extraño lo estaba invitando a pasar la navidad con su familia. Solo esperaba que a todas las personas con las que había hablado esas horas, él no les generase tanta lástima.

—Muchas gracias, lo pensaré –trato de sonar educado- y si lo creo conveniente me daré una vuelta por tu hogar ¿te parece?

Se alegró y le sonrió con franqueza, el pelirrojo lo imito. Busco con apremio entre sus ropas, intentado encontrar algo y finalmente lo halló, tomo el papel y escribo escuetamente un par de números. El tren dio un pequeño pitido, sinónimo de que pronto partiría.

—Mi dirección y teléfono, por si estás dispuesto a ir. Solo llámame y vendré por ti, solo que –se incomodo- antes de las seis de la tarde –suspiro- a mi esposa no le gusta que salga después de esa hora, porque siempre llego tarde

Le entrego el papel y camino hacía la salida. Lo vio descender y despedirse de él con su mano, poco a poco el tren prosiguió con su marcha una vez más. Cerró sus ojos. Y una vez más el silencio se apodero del vagón, el número de personas que viajaban cada vez iban disminuyendo poco a poco, o al menos eso creía. Sin embargo, esa extraña sensación se apoderaba más y más rápido de sus pensamientos, así como ese sentimiento sobrecogedor en su corazón. Recargo su cabeza contra el respaldo de su asiento y trato de inhalar la mayor cantidad de aire para relajar su tenso cuerpo.

Alguien con mucha suavidad y algo de ternura murmuraba su nombre, lenta y penosamente los abrió y se encontró justo con la última persona que pudo creer hallar precisamente en ese extraño lugar.

—Luna…

Murmuraron sus labios una vez más.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Bien solo un capítulo más, quizás algunas partes no las comprendan por ahora, todo ello tendrá su respectiva explicación en la última parte. Es tal vez una poco más extensa, por ello no la he adjuntado aquí, habría quedado demasiado largo. Una vez más gracias.

_Nos vemos._


	3. Hoy

Aquí tienen el final, lamento la demora.

Harry Potter y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Volviendo a casa**

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo tres**

**Hoy**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_El futuro nos tortura y el pasado nos encadena._

_He ahí porque se nos escapa el presente"_

-Gustave Flaubert -

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

―Luna –musitaron sus labios

La mujer le sonrió con ternura y poco después ocupo el asiento frente a él. Mientras tanto Harry la observo con detenimiento. Usaba una extraña y peculiar combinación de ropas, una blusa roja, un chaleco cuadros en tonos verdes, un pantalón de pana azul, botas de piel negras y una enorme gabardina amarillo canario; y justo para rematar todo el conjunto una pequeña mochila cruzada rosa. Sin lugar a duda esta persona no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que era una combinación.

El tren emprendió su marcha una vez más. Ella le sonreía de una forma muy particular e incapaz de describir, no obstante le transmitía una extraña paz en su interior, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Ella entonces comenzó a observar el paisaje invernal, las pequeñas praderas inglesas cubiertas de verdes pastos, ahora estériles y marchitas revestidas con un delicado y fino manto blanco.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –espetó- no se supone que sepas donde estoy o ¿acaso…? –silencio- son ustedes los que han estado creando todo esto –respiraba agitado- ha sido una broma muy cruel y no me parece divertida Luna –alzaba el volumen de su voz- les exijo que terminen con esto de una vez y que dejen ¡SOLO!

Luna lo volteo ante la amargura de las palabras expresadas por él y frunció el ceño levemente molesta, dio un gran bostezo par quitarse la pereza y estiro a la par sus brazos.

—No se de que me hablas Harry –saco su varita- ¿hace frío no te parece? –la agito e inmediatamente el calor lleno el espacio- nadie te ha estado siguiendo –la guardo- simple y sencillamente todos los años abordo un tren muggle, pero…, esta ocasión hubo algo extraño –medito- en fin. Es la forma en que me entretengo mientras se hacen los arreglos para la cena

Él suspiro.

—Es difícil de creer eso Luna

—¿Aún viniendo de mí? –comentó divertida- nadie te ha vigilado ni nada por el estilo ¿cómo se supone que lo hagamos? –lo miro con severidad- ¿cuándo nadie ha sabido en años donde encontrarte?. Todos han estado muy tristes con tu ausencia Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, el profesor Lupin, McGonagall, Hagrid, los demás y yo… -exclamo dolorosamente- nadie ha sido feliz desde que tú ya no estas con nosotros

Lo expresado por ella como siempre le era sincero y directo. Nunca se andaba con rodeos la verdad tal y como debe ser, la observo. Se dio cuenta de que ahora era ella quien evitaba mirarlo, su cabeza agachada le impedía el que la contemplase. Entrelazaba rápidamente sus dedos a un ritmo indefinido, tan solo aleatoriamente.

—¿Acaso ya no te importamos? –expreso con amargura- ya no somos más tus amigos Harry –silencio- ¿qué hicimos para que nos despreciaras de esta manera?

Comenzó a llorar. Eso era lo que más le dolía, los sentimientos que alguien más podía sentir por él y el no saber como actuar ante ellos. Pensó en tranquilizarla tratar de hablarle con dulzura o algo similar que había visto en algunas películas, al final creyó que era mejor que descargase esas emociones; tal vez era lo que necesitaba y al final cada quien tomaría su propio camino.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero ella aún continuaba sollozando aunado a leves hipeos. Ese extraño dolor volvió a su pecho.

― Perdóname –expreso con pena- no soy nadie ni nada para decir esas cosas tan desagradables –suspiro- me exalte muy rápido

Le extendió un pañuelo.

—Gracias –lo uso- ¿crees que de haber sabido donde has estado todo este tiempo no hubiésemos hecho cualquier cosa para que regresaras con nosotros?

Lo miro. Sus ojos antes claros y apacibles, estaban ahora hinchados y rojizos; al igual que su rostro.

—Debí hacer lo que dijo Ron que te haría cuando te encontrase –se levanto con brusquedad- ¡patear tu estúpido trasero! –bravo- han sido nueve años Harry ¡NUEVE MALDITOS AÑOS! –alzo su mano lista para abofetearlo- ¡en los que nadie ha sabido nada de ti y por ello no hemos podido vivir tranquilos

Él cerró sus ojos, esperando el golpe…, en vez de eso un par de finos y delicados brazos lo rodearon firmemente por su cuello, estrechándolo fuertemente contra el torso femenino. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, jamás se habría imaginado esa acción por parte de Luna; fue tan repentino que no supo responder al afecto de su parte. Sus brazos colgaban inertes a su lado. Y ella volvió a llorar una vez más, la impotencia se apodero de él.

Poco después Luna se alejo y limpio con brusquedad las lágrimas sobre sus ojos y mejillas.

—¡Eres un tonto Harry! –espeto-

Acto seguido corrió y abandono el vagón, algunas personas ubicadas en asientos lejanos murmuraban por los extraños acontecimientos.

—_Ella tiene razón ¿no te parece?. De que eres un tonto no se lo niego –rió-_

Sujeto su cabeza con fuerza entre sus manos, intentando alejar esa voz de él.

—_Y ahora nuevamente estas solo –paro de reír- ¿no era eso lo que deseabas?_

—Yo…

—Deberías disculparte con ella, no es bueno hacer llorar a las mujeres, son bastante rencorosas –bromeo- mira que yo de buena fe lo he comprobado y es mejor reconocer que ellas siempre tienen la razón

Y una vez más el pasado regresaba. ¿Por qué lo atormentaban, los fantasmas de su pasado?.

—Sirius –musito débil-

Al aludido le brillaron sus ojos de manera curiosa al escuchar ese nombre. Pero sencillamente era un encargado más del la compañía ferroviaria en la que viajaba, específicamente era el boletero. Traía un uniforme azul y una gran chamarra propia de la empresa, sin embargo y de manera equidistante a su padrino el hombre era lampiño. ¿Por qué entonces se habría confundido?.

—¿Y qué es lo que vas hacer? –se sentó- la dama en verdad parecía herida –saco una cajetilla- deberías seguir mi consejo –tomo uno y le ofreció al joven, él le negó- no es bueno pelear con tu pareja y más en estas fechas –lo encendió- como te lo mencione antes, son bastante rencorosas

—No es mí novia –expreso con rapidez - es una vieja amiga...- le susurro- alguien que nunca más creí volver a ver

Observo atento las pequeñas figuras que el hombre creaba con el humo del cigarro, parecía muy entretenido mientras las realizaba una a una.

—Lástima, hacen una linda pareja –lo miro divertido- aún así debes disculparte con ella

—Por la venganza femenina

Intento bromear con el hombre, pero ese comentario tan solo hizo él se enfadara, ante tal reflexión.

—No, porque realmente has actuado como un verdadero tonto, tan solo por eso. –Suspiro molesto-. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que pienses tus acciones antes de actuar?

—¿Sirius?

Se tenso ante tales palabras, por esa breve afirmación. ¿Cómo era posible que un extraño las supiese y lo más importante que se las afirmase con tanta veracidad.

Entonces…

—¡Sirius realmente eres tú! -comento esperanzado ante un milagro- pero…,no puede ser… -lo miraba asustado- yo ví cuando tu, atravesaste el velo y… -se levanto-

—Hay magia en el aire y a tu alrededor –le explico con gracia- más de la que puedes imaginar muchacho

—Eso quiere decir que todo ha sido

Le comento sintiéndose terriblemente mal ante esa escueta explicación, por un instante realmente creyó que él estaba vivo y que podrían volver al pasado una vez más.

—Una ilusión es lo que es –le reconoció- tal vez yo mismo lo soy –dijo alegre- tanto te has esmerado en esconderte que al final aquello que no deseabas ver ni sentir ha regresado a ti. Que curioso –apago su cigarro- aquello que el corazón anhela se vuelve una necesidad, todo este tiempo le has negado esos sentimientos que en última instancia el mismo se los ha dado. ¿Extraño verdad?

—No es posible

Le costaba respirar y sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza, casi como quisiera atravesar su pecho y gritar por él. Se volvió a sentar, sus piernas le flaqueaban, se sentía tan mal.

—Esto que has visto es tú ilusión utópica… -silencio- como deseabas el final perfecto, con todos ellos vivos y viviendo en paz y armonía, no obstante, nada fue así

—Tú estás muerto –se dijo a sí mismo- y los demás no son reales –alzo su voz- muchos de ellos ni siquiera terminaron juntos como lo he visto, es una gran mentira, todo es irreal –apretaba con fuerza sus puños-

—Pero ella lo es

Se recargo contra el lado lateral del asiento que Harry ocupaba, cruzo sus brazos en un intento por concentrase en sus próximas palabras o al menos poder responderle con severidad.

—¿Luna? –lo miro con sorpresa- ¿por qué? –le indago-

—Porque así lo has querido, alguien real en toda esta fantasía, un pequeño camino que te lleve al mundo de donde estás escapando. Una persona que sea capaz de comprenderte mejor que tú mismo

Sonrió y Harry cerró sus ojos con dolor y pesar.

—Las suplicas de un corazón que sufre son las más grandes, que tus supuestos deseos de vivir en armonía y lejos de todo aquello que teóricamente te causo tanto sufrimiento –bostezo- lo que has visto es tan falso como el hecho de vivir solo

—¿Por qué tú? –lo miraba molesto- de entre todos porque has sido tú el que deba de explicarme todo, Sirius

Alzo su voz.

—Solo a mí me has escuchado Harry –aclaro su garganta- una parte de tu corazón desea volver a sentir y te ha brindado una pequeña esperanza. ¿Estás dispuesto a aceptarla? –le dio la espalda- ¿o vivirás el sueño que tu otra parte te esta brindando?. Es momento de seguir adelante y de aceptar tu futuro, y lo más importante luchar por ello

Comenzó a caminar con lentitud hacia la salida más próxima, pero continuaba hablándole en voz alta para que lo escuchase.

—Este tren nunca llegará a su destino verdadero hasta que tú realmente lo desees. Lo que significa que tal vez sigas viajando por siempre, recolectando en tu trayecto a más y más gente, pero tú nunca te podrás bajar –se detuvo-. Sin embargo ella lo hará en la próxima estación y será para siempre, es tú última esperanza, y eso lo sabes muy bien

Prosiguió su marcha, llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, mientras silbaba una melodía que le era familiar, sin embargo no podía recordar donde la había escuchado.

—¿Desde cuando todo ha sido una mentira?

Harry se levanto con presteza y lo dijo con una desesperación que el mismo se asusto del tono de voz que utilizo. Necesitaba saberlo, debía de haber alguna forma de terminar con toda esa locura.

—Desde que volviste a rememorar aquello que deseabas olvidar. Hay algo que debes dejar aquí Harry, para que puedas continuar

—Significa

Sus palabras se perdieron en el aire. El hombre no lo había esuchado.

—Adiós, Harry –se giro brevemente- fue un placer el verte –se volteó- no desperdicies la oportunidad de darte aquello que te has negado todo este tiempo. Vive tú presente y busca en el tú futuro, no uno idealizado sino aquel que tus acciones y deseos te han generado –estornudo- emprende el camino hacia lo desconocido

Atravesó la puerta.

—¡Sirius!

Grito. Tomo su mochila y corrió hacia la puerta esperando encontrarlo al otro lado. Algunas personas lo miraron con curiosidad, debido a su inusitada entrada en el vagón contiguo. Apresuró su paso y el acto reconoció varios rostros, algunos de sus viejos vecinos de la cuadra donde vivió sus primeros años de vida; otras más pertenecían al Caldero Chorreante. Lo cruzó con urgencia, llego al siguiente y lo mismo se repitió más y más gente que alguna vez convivió con él. Ese sueño se estaba transformando en una pesadilla.

Sin embargo…

—_Esto se pone interesante, dime no crees que esto es mejor que vivir en la realidad –comento- en este lugar solo están aquellas personas que tú recuerdas, puedes existir por siempre en tú pasado, viviéndolo una y otra vez_

—Yo… -musito-

Había llegado al comedor. Un par de chicas gemelas estaban ubicadas cerca de la entrada, ambas lo miraron despectivamente y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas. Y ahí en la última mesa estaba ella, mucho más calmada y bebiendo algo caliente, miraba aburrida el paisaje. Se acerco hasta ella espero de pie, finalmente Luna se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Puedo sentarme? –pidió- por favor

Ella le cabeceo afirmativamente. Poco después llego un mesero y le entregó el menú. Un chico rubio y de mirada soñadora, con una gran sonrisa.

—Colin –pensó- ¡eh! solo un café expreso

Le entrego el menú. No le era importante en ese momento.

—Por favor perdóname, me exalte demasiado y sin ninguna razón exprese mi enojo hacía ti –la miro, ella estaba callada- he sido un tonto, no mejor dicho un estúpido bueno para nada, yo…

—Esta bien Harry

Lo silencio, en cierta forma no le agradaba que él se insultase de esa manera. Aunque le parecía hasta cierto punto algo entretenido.

—¿Has notado algo extraño? –fue el primero en romper el silencio- ¿cualquier cosa que no seas capaz de comprender?

Luna lo miro con atención y alzo una de sus cejas con perspicacia, para luego suspirar con pesadez.

—Además de las gemelas del rincón que se supone viven en la India, el mesero que en realidad trabaja en el profeta, el maletero gigante que debería estar en Hogwarts y no se que otras cosas más –frunció el ceño- mmm…, no lo creo ¿por qué Harry? –expreso con dureza-

Le entregaron su café y en ese instante supo que ella aún estaba enfadada con él.

—Eso es lo que digo Luna, nada de esto es real. Es tan solo una fantasía

Bebió un poco de su taza y espero su reacción, se preparo para lo peor.

—Y yo que pensé que era una pesadilla mía –comentó sarcástica- una de las muchas que tengo

Y él rió una vez más. Definitivamente era única. Su risa era estruendosa y algo eufórica, Luna se incomodo mucho con sus acciones.

—_Déjala ir Harry y continuemos viajando juntos en este sueño_

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? –se enfado y cruzo sus brazos- ¿qué es esto en realidad? –susurro-

Esa segunda oración callo de inmediato a Harry y se preparo para responderle a ella e intentar comprender lo que Sirius le había dicho.

—Una fantasía mía –la contemplo- un deseo reprimido en mi corazón al que sin darme cuente la he dado vida

Abrió su boca intentando comprender pero la volvió a cerrar. Eso le parecía una completa locura, más sin embargo.

—Nada es real –miro a su alrededor- debo admitir Harry que es muy ilustrativa y original… pero hay algo que no comprendo –lo miro- ¿por qué estoy yo aquí?

—Me hago la misma pregunta. Por cierto te lo has tomado mejor de lo que esperaba, creí que a estas alturas ya me habrías hecho algo malo

Sonrió con tristeza y se quedaron en silencio. Mirándose fijamente.

—Tal vez sea la empatía –susurro Harry- en ocasiones en el colegio eras capaz de sorprenderme con tus palabras francas y sinceras, más allá de cualquier otra persona que conocí

—¿Qué significa eso?

—No lo se –alzo sus hombros- no comprendo yo tampoco esto

—¿Cómo saldremos de este lugar?

Expreso con preocupación y por primera vez en el día la observo como perdía el temple que la caracterizaba. Harry con presteza tomo sus manos entre las de él e intento tranquilizarla.

—Tranquila- le sonrió- la siguiente parada será en Liverpool, y ahí es la bajada Luna, no te preocupes –acarició sus manos- ahí termina el viaje

Ambos regresaron luengo de algún tiempo al vagón que ocuparon momentos antes, tomaron sus asientos todo en silencio y sin pronunciar ninguna palabra al contiguo. Ella recargo su cabeza en su hombro y se durmió. Harry comenzó a jugar con sus mechones rubios, mientras observaba el cercano crepúsculo.

—_¿Has decidido finalmente Harry?_

—Si –afirmo- ya he tomado mi decisión

—_Bien hecho muchacho_

Harry continúo observando el horizonte, perdiéndose en la nada. Luego de algún tiempo el tren se detuvo y tal como la última vez el sitio estaba vació, no le sorprendió de haber estado en la verdadera estación sería un punto de ebullición prácticamente. La movió sutilmente esperando que despertase pronto, casi de inmediato abrió sus ojos y bostezo. Le era muy dulce el mirarla de esa manera, deseaba conservar por siempre ese recuerdo en su mente; se levanto y le extendió su mano y en silencio emprendieron el camino hacia el sito de descenso. Hacía un poco de frío, lo soltó y arreglo sus ropas para cubrirse un poco mejor. Dio un pequeño salto y bajo feliz del tren, finalmente podría ir a casa. Camino un par de pasos, de pronto volteó hacía atrás cuando percibió que nadie la seguía. Y vislumbro como Harry la miraba, con una ternura que jamás había usado para contemplarla. Aún estaba en el tren. Los motores de la maquina comenzaron a generar ruido y pronto partirían.

—¿Harry que sucede?

Grito horrorizada.

—Este es el adiós Luna

—¿Qué quieres decir?, acaso… -comprendió sus palabras- ¡ERES UN COBARDE HARRY! –bramo- ¿cuándo el hombre que derroto al ser más temible y peligroso que jamás ha existido tiene miedo por irse de esta fantasía?

—No soy tan valiente –la corrigió- en este lugar estoy a salvo

Fue su simple respuesta, esperaba que lo comprendiese. Más sin embargo al tratarse de ella sabía que sería imposible.

—¡Nunca será feliz! –expreso con angustia- ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta que aquí nada es verdad? –se exasperaba- creaste esto solo porque extrañas la realidad, aquel pasado que abandonaste cuando Voldemort desapareció –cayo al suelo- temes no poder enfrentar tu futuro porque has dejado de ser el "niño que vivió" para se el "hombre que lo logro"

Golpeo el suelo y lastimo sus manos. El tren inicio su breve marcha. Debía tomar una decisión y sabía que eligiera lo que prefiriera cambiaría para siempre su vida.

—_**El viaje más difícil es el que hacemos a casa luego de una larga ausencia**_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Luna estaba en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente, no miraba hacia el transporte que hacia unos momentos se había ido. Para que, sabía de antemano que él ya se habría marchado. Con algo de dificultad se levanto y miraba hacia el suelo, emprendió la marcha hacía la puerta que la llevaría nuevamente hacia el mundo real. Esbozo una sonrisa triste, le habría hecho muy feliz el llevarlo con ella a la fiesta de navidad. Al acercarse hacia la portilla le dio una ojeada al hombre robusto y de cara algo rosácea por el frío, de cabellos claros y un singular y único bigote; sus manos estaban colocadas sobre su enorme barriga, se levanto de su silla y camino hacia la portezuela antes de que se la abriera sintió una mano sobre su hombro que la detenía. Voltea sorprendida, se topa con unos ojos verdes, mismos que reconoció de inmediato. Y una extraña ola de alegría la embriago en un instante. Lo abrazo con fuerza como si temiera que ahora este Harry fuese su propia ilusión.

Escucha un ruido y es el pitido del tren que se perdió en el horizonte, miraron como desapareció por completo de sus ojos. Luna tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza, para evitar que corriese hacia el tren.

—Tengo miedo de estar solo, o más bien eso era lo que temía –se excuso- sabía que al terminar esta guerra cada quien seguiría su propio camino y yo me quedaría sin nadie –bajo su cabeza- por eso –se tenso-

Luna soltó su mano, para luego sujetar su rostro entre sus manos y obligarlo a mirarla. Se acerco a él y beso su frente, y el tiempo se detuvo…

Comenzó a nevar lentamente.

—Yo siempre estaré a tu lado Harry –le susurro- te lo prometo, nunca voy a dejarte solo

Le sonrió, el mismo viejo gesto de antaño y al igual que antes se mostró determinante y segura de sí misma. Algo que siempre admiró de ella.

—Vamos a casa

Tomo su mano por segunda vez y caminaron hacia las puertas. El cobrador carraspeó algunas incoherencias cuando llegaron al umbral vislumbraron una vieja puerta de roble inexistente en las verdaderas estaciones, todo a su alrededor se comenzaba a cubrir de blanco.

—Necesito el boleto del joven para que puede irse –tosió- y el suyo también señorita

Luna le entrego su boleto de regreso, el hombre lo tomo y espero que Harry le entregase el suyo.

—Si no lo tiene, me temo que no podrá irse. Esa es la instrucción que tengo –sujeto su cinturón- usted ya puede irse señorita

—¡QUE!, pero –volteo horrorizada hacia él- ¿Harry tienes el boleto no es verdad? –lo zarandeo- ¡dime! –le exigió- no me digas –dio un paso vacilante- que al final no podrás irte de aquí

Harry permaneció impávido. Recordó que solo compro el boleto de ida, más no del de vuelta; no contemplo el volver a Londres.

—_Hay algo que debes dejar aquí Harry, para que puedas continuar _

Las palabras se Sirius resonaron en su cabeza, las necesitaba analizar con cuidado. Sabía que ahí estaba la respuesta. Bajo su maleta y busco entre sus pertenencias. Debía haber algo ¿pero qué? se repetía. El hombre obeso de impacientaba, las lámparas se encendieron y alumbraron el espacio. Finalmente había anochecido.

Saco su diario y el cobrador se lo arrebato de sus manos.

—Vete ya –le informo- ambos que esperan –la miro-

Tanto Luna como Harry estaban sorprendidos. Eso era lo que deseaba, un destartalado y mal cuidado libro.

—¿Pero? –musito- eso…

El hombre se detuvo antes de abrir las puertas, con ayuda de la manija.

—¿Te vas a ir o te vas a quedar?. Decide de una buena vez muchacho

—¿Por qué el diario?

—Porque es aquello que no te ha dejado continuar, las palabras escritas aquí son tu dolor y… -se exaspero-

Guardo sus cosas con rapidez. Intento comprender las palabras que este sujeto idéntico a su tío Vernon le expreso. Finalmente término y ambos se colocaron detrás del hombre, esta vez fue Harry quien busco la mano de Luna y la sujeto con fuerza.

—_Hasta nunca Harry James Potter, el salvador_

Cuando el individuo abrió las puertas por unos segundos ambos se cegaron ante una gran cantidad de luz; cuando pudieron volver a ver con normalidad miraron a su alrededor. Estaban parados junto a un enorme reloj, rodeados de una gran cantidad de personas, muchos de ellos al borde de la histeria. El campaneo de un hombre vestido de Santa Claus los trajo a la realidad.

—¡Son las diez de la noche en Glasgow!. ¡Las diez, dos horas para navidad?!

—Vaya, en aquel lugar apenas había anochecido y aquí ya son las diez. Aún podremos llegar a tiempo a la celebración –expreso feliz- solo espero que esta vez Tonks no haya cocinado como el año pasado –rememoro- si yo soy mala en la cocina no quiero ni decirte como es ella es…

Lo miro y el parecía divertido por su sutil y nada bien intencionado comentario.

—Me he perdido de mucho parece

—Ni te lo imaginas –estaba radiante de felicidad- a todos les dará mucho gusto el verte, pero…

—Posiblemente Ron patee mi trasero

Sonrió feliz por imaginar a su mejor amigo el hacer eso.

—Quizás no solo él

Ambos rieron por sus anteriores comentarios, y además por ser una época tan especial.

—Temo decirte que no podremos llegar a tiempo –miro el gran reloj- estamos en Glasgow y nunca llegaremos a tiempo –acomodo su mochila- con algo de suerte mañana

Metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco el papel que le entregaron antes. Lo leyó y sonrió para sí.

—_Las pasiones son los viajes del corazón_

En ese momento Luna rió muy animada.

—¡Que! –le reclamo y guardo el papel- que es tan gracioso. Te he dicho la verdad no llegaremos

—Aprobaste el examen de apariciones ¿no es verdad?

El cabeceo.

—¿Entonces?. Basta tan solo un instante y pronto estaremos…

—En casa –finalizo- pronto estaré en casa

Caminaron hacía un corredor no tan concurrido y juntos desaparecieron en la noche. Iban en camino hacía una nueva historia en sus vidas y tal vez al inicio de algo más.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_**Gracias**_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


End file.
